End of the world, Survival of the Nations
by HetaliaHaiti
Summary: Its the End of the world! And the fate of the Nations of Hetalia are in danger! Will they all make it? Will They die? Many Pairings in this story.. Contains OC children, 1 OC character Haiti.


HetaliaHaiti gives you,

Hetalia Fan fiction

End of the world, Survival of the Nations.

Pairings:

Giripan ,Girihati ,Sufin ,Norden, Rochu, IgiChu (Ex), N. Korea & S. Korea, HongIce, Gerbel, USCAN, SeyLavi, LeitPol

This is my first Fanfic ^_^ I hope you like it! I got the Idea from 2012 lol

World Conference ends shortly than usual, America paused in mid-speech staring at the window muttering "Oh no..." All allied forces looked out the

window to see England on fire. England shocked and afraid for his country looked closely to see people running and some on fire. Burning to death,

screaming women and children running for shelter, "My country…" all Arthur said before balling in tears, "We must escape aru…" China suggested,

"We don't know if the same thing has happened to either of our own countries da." Russia said worried about his own country, and worried about

the people who live there and in his house. "We must warn the Axis forces, even though they are the enemy." America said as he pulled out his blue

I-phone to call Germany to warn him and the other nations, "Come on Germany pick up…" America muttered. Waiting for about 5 seconds Germany

picked up the phone, "Hello?" America put him on speaker for everyone to hear, "Germany you must escape where ever you are! England is set on

fire! And we are going to escape now! Is Italy on fire?" America rambled on, "Yes, I was about to warn you guys as well, Vevichiano and Kiku and I

are escaping in my jet." America sighed in relief, "Good, I am glad you guys are alright, Bye and be safe." America hung up on Germany. He placed his

phone on the table, "We going to escape quickly or we all will end up like all those victims." America yelled. France stood up, "Yes, I have a plane we

can use to escape. Let's go now…" Everyone nodded, "Yao-Yao get Vanya." China nodded and picked up a small grey haired baby girl, "Vanya aru… I

will not let you die…" China whispered as he ran with the rest.

Surprisingly the jet has not been caught on fire. America climbed up the stairs that led to the door to the white jet, "Everyone, get in!" Everyone did

as they were told and got inside the jet. America took the controls. Be put on his seatbelt, "England get your ass over here and be my co-pilot! No

fucking complaining!" England nodded and jumped in the seat and put on his seatbelt, "Fly the jet aru! The fire is coming closer aru!" China yelled as

he protected the small baby in his harms, "Yao is right da, fly or we die!" Russia yelled. America started the plane and it started to slowly move, "We

are prepared to lift off in..." Everyone counted down together hold each other's hands hoping that they will make it, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and 0!" The plane

lifted off and left the rest of England to burn in ashes, "Thank God aru…." China sighed in relief laying his head on Russia's shoulder, "Yao-Yao…"

Russia muttered as he wrapped as arm around the small Asian, "China, call your family." America said, "Yes aru. I will..." China reached in his pocket

to take out a small red flip phone, "Oh I hope they are alright…" He said as he dialed Yong soo, "Aniki?" China sighed in relief that his brother picked

up the phone, "Yong soo! Thank goodness you are alright…." He heard Yong soo sigh, "Aniki, I am not alright. The ground his shaking and Lava is

coming out of the ground Sagong and I, are trying to search for shelter…" China started to cry, "D-does Sagong have a jet? Plane? Something!"

China asked franticly. Screaming in the phone causing the Baby in his lap to cry, "Vanya…" Russia said as he picked up the baby from China's lap and

placed her in his bouncing her up and down to make her giggle, "We have a boat Aniki.." Yong soo said softly, "Go in it and leave Korea now! Before

you will die!" China yelled once more, "Okay... Sagong get the boat ready we are leaving! Call Kaoru and Wan-Chan to flee to..." Yong soo said,

"Okay Aniki... I have to go… If I don't call back I am either dead or my phone died…" China sighed at Yong soo's remark, "Okay aru... Be safe, bye

aru." He hung up the phone and sunk in his seat. He looked at the sleeping baby in Ivan's arms, "Ivan… What about you sisters and the others in

Russia, "Don't worry da. Natalia and Katyusha have it under control I know it..." China nodded, "Oh aru..." There was a silence between the allied

forces before America started to speak, "Were going to land I China... I think it is the best place to stay for now…" Everyone nodded in agreement,

"You hear that Vanya. You are going to your Mommy's country da." The baby yawned in a cute tone causing the Russian to smile, "My little angel da..."

Our Swedish/Finish Family_

"Momma!" a small boy came running inside the house hugging his mother's knees, "What is it Peter?" Finland asked looking down at the small

nation, "the sky is red, and the field is on fire!" Finland gasped, "What?" The small child started to cry, "Peter get Eliot's baby carriage, we are

leaving." Peter nodded as he ran inside his baby brother's room to grab his blue white and yellow carriage. "Momma!" is what Peter screamed as he

ran towards Finland. Finland quickly ran to the crib in the living room to pick up the small baby boy Eliot and placed him inside the baby carriage.

"Berwald!" Finland screamed for his 'husband' "T'no, y'u o'k? T'e w'ole na'ton is on f're.." Sweden said as he quickly ran down the steps. Finland

looked at him with worried eyes, "I know.. We must flea Berwald.. I don't want to die.. Not now, not today.." Berwald walked towards the Finish boy

and embraced him, "T'no it's o'k… G't Hana a'd go to t'e b'ot.. It l'eds to'rds Sea land.. we can r'st there…" He nodded as he pulled away, "Okay..

Peter take Hana to the boat at the dock in front of the driveway.. Momma and Papa will meet you there..." The small boy nodded, "Okay..." he said

as he ran outside..." Finland and Sweden both grabbed a bag, and placed bottles of milk for Eliot and water and some food for Peter. Finland handed

the bags to Sweden as he took Eliot to the boat to meet Peter there.

"Momma, Papa get on!" Peter screamed as his parents fled the house as it itself caught on fire, "Peter, Start the boat now!" Tino screamed, "Okay!"

Peter said as he did as he was told. As soon as they made it to the boat and got in, "Berwald drive the boat please!" Sweden nodded and did as he

was told. He took the controls from Peter and drove the boat out of Sweden and to Sea land for shelter. Finland watched as the land he and Sweden

shared burn in the flames. He heard screaming people. He covered his ears and cried, "Momma, don't cry..." Peter said as he took Finland's hand,

"Peter..." Finland started to sob softly causing little Eliot cries as well, "See Momma, you made Eliot cry..." Peter pouted trying to make his Momma

smile. "Hehe, Momma Is sorry Eliot…" Finland said softly as he took Eliot's tiny hands in his fingers, "Momma.." The baby giggled. Eliot said his first

word... Finland tried to hold back his mixed emotions of Joy and Sorrow. "T'no y'u a'd P'tr k?" Berwald asked, "Yes Berwald we are alright... Eliot just

said his first word!" Berwald smiled. The Swedish Family continued their journey to Peter's old home Sea land for shelter from the flames that is

devouring the world.


End file.
